<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quacknoblade soft hours during chaos be like- by hallo_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046012">Quacknoblade soft hours during chaos be like-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_13/pseuds/hallo_13'>hallo_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quacknoblade and family- [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, QUACKNOBLADEEEEE, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_13/pseuds/hallo_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just them adopting Tommy as their child.<br/>during chaos.<br/>and kissing.<br/>aka<br/>soft hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quacknoblade and family- [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quacknoblade soft hours during chaos be like-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soft hours... eventually-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Chaos ensues</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Techno stepped forward towards the crying boy on the ground. Barely noticing that it was Tommy , only being un-usually protective over the young boy.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>His Duck-like-lover was behind him , concerned over the young boy like him , Making barely audible chirps and quacks of concern. Tommy was in bad shape , he had a huge gash across his head from Dreams stupid explosions and A burn across his chest/stomach from a wither as well as a sword slash from <span class="u">Jack manifold and Niki.</span></em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>God was Techno mad.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>''Tech , cmon , Ranboo's waiting , he has - has healing pots.-'' Quackity said breathlessly , ''A-alright , where?-''</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The journey up to Ranboo's cliff was difficult ,even very , very , difficult would be an under statement.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(lazy time skip here cuz i forgot ;] )</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>In the .medbay.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>''Tommy is still healing..'' Techno muttered to no-one but himself , ''You good Techie?..''</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>''heh , 'course I am Ducky , why-why wouldn't i be!'' Techno struggled to say without crying , ''Techno , its....its okay to cry y'know...im always here to cry into..''</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quackity didn't think Techno would take him up on that offer but.. you learn sum new every day-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Techno leant forward into the crook of Quackity's neck and begun crying almost silently , if it weren't for the shaking of his shoulders and the quiet sniffles you would think he was sleeping . After an hour or so Techno had fallen asleep on Quackity and Phil had arrivedv, to 'check' on 'his' youngest.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quackity told him to (and i quote) 'Fuck off you absolute fucking old-arse neglectful fucktard.' </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Phil had left after that.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Big q had been stuck with Techno on him sleeping for awhile ,to the point that he had fallen sleep aswell. They had only woken up because someone was nudging them .</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Q was up first and  surprise , surprise , his vision was blurry so when it cleared he was greeted with a bandaged up and shy looking Tommy. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>